Измеряем рост феи — исследование первое
by Scorpy-l
Summary: Знаете ли вы, какой рост у диснеевской феи? Приглашаю любознательных читателей — исследуем фей вместе. Строим гипотезы, находим данные, подтверждаем или опровергаем предположения, делаем выводы. Научная работа о феях.


— Я думал... это же сказка...

— И что? Если сказка, так, по-вашему, законы физики перестают действовать? Представьте себе, что было бы со сказочным миром, если бы там не действовала, к примеру, сила тяжести! Или трения! Или солнечная энергия не грела землю! А чем аэродинамические законы хуже?

 _Юрий Нестеренко,  
«Герой, дракон и принцесса»_

 **— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —**

 **ВНИМАНИЕ! Без картинок даже не начинайте читать! В сокращённых версиях удаляют ссылки!  
**

Если вы нашли эту статью на сайте, где не показываются изображения, ищите ссылку в описании и смотрите полную версию. Кто-то удалил ссылку? Пишите мне лично — я пришлю полную версию. Нет и такой возможности? Откройте Гугл, ищите статью с графикой по названию и ключевым словам.

Вы можете оставить комментарий к сокращённой версии, но читайте, пожалуйста, полную.

Адрес полной версии (удалите тире, либо напишите адрес вручную):

 **tinyurl.—com/z5maykn**

 **— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —**

 **Измеряем рост феи**

 **Исследование первое**

[1. Научная работа о феях.jpg]

 **Изучать фей — можно!**

Вспомнили сценку из «Волшебного спасения»? Лиззи старательно пишет на обложке альбома: «Научная работа о феях». И это никакой не оксю́морон! Наука изучает то, что существует, а в мире Лиззи есть и люди, и животные, и феи, и даже бородавчатые тролли. Давайте попробуем и мы написать небольшую, но самую настоящую научную работу о феях. Правда, их в нашем мире, скорее всего, нет. Поэтому мы ограничимся героями мультфильмов студии Диснея.

 **Интересно зрителю, полезно автору**

Представьте себе, что герои меняются в размерах от сцены к сцене. Сейчас Динь не больше спичечного коробка, а в следующем эпизоде едва помещается в высокой чашке. Чтобы избежать подобных нелепостей, создатели анимационных фильмов точно определяются с размером каждого персонажа.

Вес феи не менее важен. Аниматору важно передать движения персонажа изящно и правдоподобно. Более того, необходимо учитывать вес предметов, с которыми взаимодействуют герои, иначе сцена выйдет неубедительной. Сценаристам и авторам рассказов столь же полезно знать, сколько весит фея, иначе острота сюжета и напряжение вмиг разобьётся о несуразную сцену. Однажды для своего рассказа мне понадобилось точно вычислить, сколько весит фея. От этого зависело, жить ей или умереть. Исход сцены меня не устроил — в рассказ она не вошла, зато появился прекрасный повод вместе с любознательными читателями выяснить, какой у фей рост и сколько они весят.

 **Предпосылки и задачи**

Разумеется, определить точный рост и вес до десятого знака после запятой мы не сможем (хотя бы потому, что авторы сами могли исказить пропорции предметов ради лучшей композиции), но постараемся найти правдоподобные значения в разумных рамках. Вряд ли кто-то из аниматоров студии Диснея поделится моделью, поэтому за основу мы возьмём кадры из мультфильмов.

 **Рост феи**

 **Сторонние источники**

Прежде всего, посмотрим, а вдруг кто-то из поклонников фей уже всё вычислил. По запросам _Disney fairy height_ и _Tinkerbell_ _height_ Гугл не выдал ничего, кроме ответов на форумах в духе «Я считаю, что… Наверное…». Но мне удалось найти одно значение, похожее на правду:

«

wiki/Never_Fairies

The average Never fairy stands at five inches tall (12.7 cm).

»

К сожалению, авторы не удосужились написать, как они вычислили средний рост в 12,7 см. Неужели они, счастливчики, измерили две сотни живых фей, а потом посчитали среднее арифметическое? Критиковать авторов Вики я не хочу, но складывается впечатление, что 12,7 мм они просто взяли наобум. Попробуем подтвердить или опровергнуть это число, а для этого обратимся к самим анимационным фильмам.

 **Вот как будем измерять**

[1_2_Как_измерить_размер_по_изображению.jpg]

1\. Длина жёлтого карандаша — 174,7 мм.

2\. Рисуем прозрачный прямоугольник поверх карандаша — так, чтобы фигура точно соответствовала длине жёлтого карандаша.

3\. Двигаем и сплющиваем прямоугольник, чтобы он точно перекрыл второй карандаш. Смотрим, на сколько процентов он уменьшился. В нашем случае конечный масштаб прямоугольника равен 73,37 процента. Решаем простейшую пропорцию и получаем 128,17 мм.

[1_3_Как_измерить_размер_по_изображению.jpg]

Как видите, погрешность составила меньше одного процента. Если бы я использовал длиннофокусный объектив, зафиксировал камеру на штативе и измерял бы по долям пикселя, она была бы ещё меньше. Как бы то ни было, метод работает, и для наших целей точность достаточная.

 **Первичные источники**

[2_Оценка_роста_по_карте.jpg]

Перед нами игральная карта марки «Байсикл». Ширина карт отличается (те, что для бриджа — чуть шире), а высота равна 88,9 мм. Интереса ради я нашёл в ящике завалявшуюся игральную карту (другой марки) и измерил её. В моём случае высота составила 91 мм.

Погрешность при измерении феи, конечно, большая — Динь согнула ноги в коленях и лежит не строго параллельно карте (собственно, иначе и не получится). Но теперь мы точно знаем, что рост феи больше 90 мм. Судя по кадру, примерно 114 мм.

 **— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —**

 **Рост феи — больше 90 мм.**

 **— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —**

Мы пропустим кадры, в которых Динь сидит на напёрстке и бежит по клавишам пианино. Напёрстки бывают разные, да и в кадре приходится очень много достраивать — погрешность слишком большая. С клавишами пианино дело обстоит ещё хуже: сцена тёмная, размытая от быстрого движения камеры, и мы понятия не имеем, какое пианино оказалось на разбитом пиратском корабле. Размеры клавиш, к сожалению, отличаются в зависимости от изготовителя (хуже того, у нас неизвестное пианино 19-го века).

Перейдём к кадрам, которые дадут нам более точное представление о размере фей.

[3_Оценка_роста_по_марке.jpg]

Почтовые марки — прекрасный ориентир! Я сохранил картинку с маркой Южного Уэльса, исправил пропорции, насколько возможно, и дал команду поисковой системе, найти её. Гугл выдал мне изображения в хорошем качестве.

А вот отыскать точные размеры в миллиметрах не вышло. В Википедии написано, что марки, как правило, от 10 до 30 мм в ширину или высоту. Я бы мог взять линейку и просто измерить марку, но, как оказалось, купить её непросто, да и исследование наше никем не спонсируется (во всяком случае, пока). И тут пришла в голову идея. А что если я найду отсканированную марку, смогу ли я измерить её? Конечно, но для этого надо знать, с каким разрешением её сканировали. И такое изображение я нашёл.

[4_Оценка_роста_по_марке_ ]

Большое спасибо филателисту, сохранившему метаданные в файле! Разрешение — как в типографии (300 точек на дюйм). Правда, если бы любитель марок увидел, _как_ художники по текстурам сплющили марку, он был бы в ужасе. И самое печальное, что если мастера объёмной графики так халатно отнеслись с пропорциям, как знать, насколько размер соответствует действительности. Исходим из предположения, что высота марки правильная, а ширина — искажена. Косвенно это подтверждается тем, что если счесть ширину правильной, то рост Динь будет меньше 80 мм, а значит, предположение неверное. Тем не менее, значение в **102,8 мм** (плюс поправка на позу — Динь стоит не в полный рост) мы всё равно запишем. К слову, в этом кадре отчётливо видно, какая у мастерицы тоненькая шея. Ещё одно свидетельство тому, что фея очень маленькая — иначе бы она двигалась медленно и неуклюже (голова бы перевешивала).

 **— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —**

 **Рост феи — около 100 мм.**

 **— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —**

Теперь переходим к сцене, в которой Динь показывает Лиззи, как живут феи и чем помогают природе. Мы видим мастерицу на фоне керосиновой лампы, ножниц, мелков, грифельной доски и даже линейки (как назло обращённой шкалой вниз). А вот следующая сценка с карандашом нам поможет!

[5_Оценка_роста_по_карандашу_ ]

Как правило, длина новенького карандаша как раз 175 мм. Но тогда получается, что рост Динь — всего 91,7 мм, то есть всего на миллиметр больше, чем игральная карта. Очевидно, в этом эксперименте что-то не так.

С чего, собственно, мы взяли, что длина карандаша — 175 мм? Лиззи ведь могла рисовать им раньше и сточить некую часть. Но тогда получается, что рост феи ещё меньше! А могли бы мы прикинуть длину карандаша по его толщине? Разумеется!

[5_Оценка_роста_по_карандашу_ ]

Да, Лиззи, я удивлён не меньше тебя! Как правило, толщина карандаша — 6 мм. Следовательно, его длина — 102 мм? Тут явно что-то не сходится. Хорошо, а вдруг карандаш на самом деле толстый? В таком случае, чтобы дотянуть хотя бы до 175 мм в длину, толщина карандаша должна быть 10 мм. Почему не сходятся размеры?

Варианты:

1\. Карандаш толстый или очень длинный.

2\. Карандаш и Динь находятся на разном расстоянии от камеры и вследствие перспективных искажений у нас получаются неправильные измерения.

3\. Рост феи — примерно 90 мм.

Вполне возможно, что и размер карандаша нестандартный (бывают, например, толстые сувенирные карандаши), и герои находятся не на одном расстоянии от камеры. Тем не менее, в этой сцене рост Динь и правда около 90 мм.

[5_Оценка_роста_по_линейкам_в_объёме.jpg]

Наконец, мы подошли к самому важному кадру. Он нам будет особенно полезен для следующей статьи, в которой мы высчитаем массу феи. Но и сейчас разлинованный альбом поможет определить рост маленькой мастерицы.

Как видите, альбом неровный, да ещё расположен под углом к камере (а иначе бы выглядело скучно). Чтобы лучше убрать искажения перспективы, я отслежу движения камеры в объёме (match moving).

Представьте себе белое пространство и маленький чёрный шарик. Очевидно, что камеру можно расположить по-разному, и всё равно отснять шарик в одной и той же точке кадра. Одной точки недостаточно, чтобы определить положение в пространстве. Добавим второй шарик, затем третий, четвёртый (на практике отслеживают не меньше десяти). Вот теперь уже не выйдет сфотографировать кучу шариков с одной точки, а потом с другой, и получить при этом такой же снимок. А значит, мы нашли верное положение камеры в пространстве.

[6_Отслеживаем_движение.jpg]

В нашем случае вместо воображаемых чёрных точек мы отследим положение царапинок и тёмных вкраплений на бумаге. Пришлось немало потрудиться, чтобы с приемлемой точностью вычислить положение камеры в пространстве. Эх, ну почему папа Лиззи не подарил ей альбом в клеточку, с более грубой фактурой бумаги?

[6_Отслеживаем_движение_ ]

Ура! Камера отслежена. Теперь я строю плоскость по трём точкам. Следующий шаг чуть сложнее.

[6_Отслеживаем_движение_ ]

Представьте, что камера превратилась в кинопроектор. Кадр, который мы только что видели, проецируется на плоскость. А поскольку новая плоскость расположена под правильным углом, то есть под таким, как если бы альбом Лиззи лежал на столе, а мы смотрели бы на него сквозь настоящую камеру. И теперь, когда кадр спроецирован, перспективные искажения почти ушли.

[6_Отслеживаем_движение_ ]

А поскольку альбом — это не идеально ровная плоскость, оставшиеся мелкие искажения я исправляю в графическом редакторе.

Теперь осталось понять, какого размера рисунок. К счастью, у нас есть прекрасная шкала — линейки. Исходим из предположения, что художники по текстурам не поленились и разлиновали альбом по стандартам.

wiki/Ruled_paper#Regional_standards

Проблема в том, что стандарты разные. Более того, в каждой стране они отличаются. Как же определить, какие линейки в нашем случае? Давайте взглянем на альбом сверху:

[7_Альбом_1_.jpg]

К счастью, перспективными искажениями здесь можно пренебречь. Итак, расстояние между линейками в альбоме практически равно толщине карандаша, а точнее — воскового мелка. К сожалению, мне не удалось найти мелки указанной марки. Возможно, авторы фильма придумали её, либо она не столь известна. Поэтому для сравнения мы возьмём восковые мелки фирмы «Крайола».

products/crayola-crayons/

Если верить данным, размер мелка: 92×8 мм. В таком случае расстояние между линейками — либо 8 мм (если верна толщина), либо 12,59 мм (если верна длина).

Теперь смотрим стандарты, по которым изготавливают тетради в широкую линейку. Как оказалось, чтобы почитать стандарт DIN 16552:1977-04 (и последующие версии), надо заплатить от 27 до 40 евро за файл. Как я говорил, наше исследование пока не спонсируется. А значит, обратимся к открытым источникам:

.ru/files/gost/gost_

.

Есть основания полагать, что высота линеек: 8—8,7 мм. Измерим рост Динь в линейках.

81—88 мм. Значит ли это, что мы ошиблись, и на самом деле рост феи — около 88 мм?

Попробуем найти среднее значение из тех данных, что у нас есть.

(114 + 102,8 + 90 + 88) : 4 = 98,7 мм.

Какой же вывод из этих данных?

 **— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —**

 **Примерный рост феи — около 10 см.**

 **— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —**

[7_Рост_феи.jpg]

Похоже, наши коллеги с сайта Вики, посвящённой феям, ошиблись в расчётах и явно переоценили рост маленькой мастерицы. Пусть с погрешностями (из-за того, что скульпторы делают окружение разного размера и не следят строго за пропорциями декораций), но мы измерили фею!

В следующий раз мы возьмём за основу рост феи в десять сантиметров, и узнаем, сколько весит юная умелица.


End file.
